The instant invention relates to ornamental jewelry and more particularly to a play assembly and method for finishing an unfinished artificial stone into a finished gemstone and for assembling the finished gemstone in a jewelry setting.
Articles of ornamental jewelry, including those which include artificial gemstones, have been found to have relatively high levels of popularity among young children. Further, it has been found that kits and the like, which enable young children to assemble ornamental jewelry items from various components, frequently have significant levels of play value and can be important in the development of both artistic and mechanical skills. However, the heretofore available methods and apparatus for forming jewelry items, which have comprised artificial gemstones, have generally included fully finished artificial gemstones which are ready for assembly with various settings. Hence, the heretofore available apparatus and methods have generally not been adapted to enable young children to form finished gemstones from simulated raw unfinished stones.
The instant invention provides an interesting and effective method and apparatus which enables a child to form a finished, artificial, cut gemstone from a simulated, ruff, irregularly-shaped, uncut stone or rock and to thereafter assemble the finished gemstone with a gem setting. Specifically, the instant invention provides an effective, simulated, ruff, uncut stone comprising an imitation finished gemstone and a water soluble outer coating on the finished gemstone which covers the finished gemstone and imparts an appearance thereto resembling that of a natural unfinished stone or rock. The water soluble coating preferably comprises a sugar-based water soluble coating, containing a taste detracting component such as alum, which has been applied to the artificial finished gemstone in a pan coating process so as to produce an unfinished artificial stone or rock. More specifically, the outer coating is preferably applied so as to impart a ruff, irregular, uncut and unfinished appearance to the unfinished artificial stone or rock. Accordingly, a child can carry out the method of the subject invention by immersing the imitation unfinished stone or rock in a quantity of water to dissolve the outer coating thereon and to reveal the true appearance of the initially concealed imitation, finished gemstone. Thereafter, the imitation finished gemstone can be assembled in a setting to produce a jewelry item which includes the imitation finished gemstone.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a play assembly comprising a simulated natural unfinished stone or rock which can be readily and easily processed by a child to reveal an imitation finished gemstone.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a simulated unfinished stone or rock comprising an imitation finished gemstone and a water soluble outer coating on the finished gemstone which imparts a natural, unfinished appearance to the simulated unfinished stone or rock.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a play assembly which enables a child to first refine or finish a stone or rock and to then assemble the finished gemstone in a jewelry setting.
And even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective method which enables a child to first form a finished gemstone from an artificial, natural, unfinished stone or rock and to then form a jewelry item which includes the finished gemstone.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.